Break You Up
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être puni pour être ami avec Grimmy, mais Louis détestait la façon dont Nick souriait à son Harry. La façon dont son Harry souriait et rougissait en retour. La façon dont ils se comportaient comme de vieux amis joyeux comme si Louis n'était pas là. Et ça… Ca n'était pas acceptable." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Words :** 1735

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…..

« -Enlève tes vêtements, au lit, maintenant, ordonna Louis avant même qu'Harry ne ferme la porte de leur appartement.

-Quoi ? marmonna Harry, mais avec le regard de mort que lui lança Louis, il ne posa pas plus de question. »

Il aurait dû suspecter son attitude par la façon dont Louis l'avait regardé après leur interview avec Grimmy. Harry trébucha dans leur chambre, sautillant sur un pied pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, avec Louis qui le suivait de près, regardant chacun de ses mouvements comme un lion observe sa proie.

Le temps qu'Harry rentre dans la chambre, il avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture afin de pouvoir faire glisser son jean affreusement serré mais Louis s'énerva.

« -Harry, dépêche-toi, s'il te plait. »

Harry cligna deux fois des yeux and essaya d'accélérer ses mouvements mais ses mains tremblaient et Louis lui lançait_ ce_ regard.

« -Désolé, murmura-t-il, enlevant enfin son jean. »

Louis roula des yeux et marcha vers Harry, lui arrachant son caleçon et passant son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, reprenant son souffle.

« -Je pensais que tu étais bon avec tes mains, Haz.

-Je le suis, rit doucement Harry, quand Louis le poussa contre le lit, retombant sur son dos avec un soupir. Et tu vas enlever les tiens ? »

Louis ricana et répondit.

« -Pas avec toi comme ça. Tu sais comment je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Le cul levé pour moi ? »

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement quand il se mit à quatre pattes, attendant impatiemment que Louis se déshabille. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule afin d'être confronté à Louis et de le regarder avec des yeux sauvages.

« -J'aime quand tu m'es soumis comme ça. »

Louis commença à déboutonner sa chemise et la lança sur le sol avec précaution. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le plus jeune, remarquant combien dur le sexe d'Harry semblait être depuis que la peau de Louis était exposée.

« -Viens, s'il te plait, murmura Harry, auquel Louis répondit avec un regard dangereux.

-Qui t'as autorisé à parler, hein ? demanda-t-il, prenant son temps pour baisse son jean et son caleçon. »

Il regarda Harry déglutir et Louis ressentit un pincement au cœur, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait gagné la domination au lit ce soir (comme d'habitude). Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être puni pour être ami avec Grimmy, mais Louis détestait la façon dont Nick souriait à_ son_ Harry. La façon dont _son_ Harry souriait et rougissait en retour. La façon dont ils se comportaient comme de vieux amis joyeux comme si Louis n'était pas là. Et ça… Ca n'était pas acceptable.

Louis se baissa et attrapa la ceinture d'Harry qui enroulée autour du pied de lit, ramassant le cuir. Il se tourna vers Harry avec ce fouet de fortune dans la main, et il regarda avec amusement comment son petit-ami tremblait maintenant.

Il grimpa sur le lit et se mit à genoux derrière Harry, touchant ses fesses pâles.

« -Lou ? couina Harry quand Louis caressa le dessous de ses cuisses, le marquant comme étant sa cible. »

Louis leva la ceinture et, doucement (si c'était possible) la laissa claque contre les fesses de son amant. Harry gémit et poussa un cri. Une marque rouge commença à se former là où la ceinture avait frappé.

Louis caressa son œuvre et abaissa la ceinture à nouveau , faisant gémir Harry à nouveau. Louis était vraiment excite à ce stade… Et il commença à claquer la ceinture sans aucun avertissement, provoquant les hurlements d'Harry et l'effondrement de son corps sur la couverture en-dessous de lui, sanglotant et tremblant. Louis savait qu'il avait mal, qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête, même s'il adorait le mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

« -Les mauvais garçons doivent être punis, Harry. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? demanda-t-il, claquant la ceinture sur les fesses rouges. »

Harry laissa échapper un cri et mit beaucoup de temps à répondre, le temps d'un autre coup, et il bredouilla.

« -Ou… Oui, Lou. »

Louis rit sombrement et décida qu'il s'était suffisamment amusé avec la ceinture, aussi il la posa sur le côté. Il se pencha et embrassa les fesses qu'il avait martyrisées et Harry étouffa un sanglot à la sensation des lèvres sur sa peau meurtrie.

Louis voulait qu'Harry le sente pendant une semaine. Peut-être plus que cela. Quand Harry s'assiéra, il pensera à Louis. Il saura qu'il appartenait uniquement à lui et que Louis était uniquement sien. Louis appuya un autre baiser sur ses fesses rouges, puis se déplaça vers la table de nuit. Quand il sortit leur bouteille de lubrifiant, il remarqua comment Harry semblait douloureusement dur. Plaçant le flacon à ses genoux, il retourna à sa place et s'installa entre les jambes d'Harry.

Il traina ses baisers vers le bas des fesses endolories d'Harry et lécha son intimité serrée, gagnant un soupir exaspéré de la bouche d'Harry.

« -Lou, putain… »

Harry serra ses dents avant d'expirer un sanglot brisé quand Louis laissa sa langue pénétrer son entrée.

Louis lapa son intimité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit humide, puis se recula, soufflant sur Harry, le faisant frémir et prier pour plus. Louis le lécha avec sa langue à nouveau, tournant autour et dedans, et Harry gémit. Louis se pencha en arrière et examina son travail, et, satisfait, il déposa un baiser de finition sur l'entrée humide.

« -Tu veux que je te baise, bébé ? demanda-t-il, étalant du lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts. »

Harry hocha la tête et Louis s'appuya entre les jambes tremblantes de son petit-ami, les écartant.

« -Peux-tu soulever tes fesses pour moi comme la bonne salope que tu es ? »

Harry releva faiblement ses hanches, et Louis le récompensa d'un ton ravi.

« -Oh, ma bonne salope ! Est-ce que mon bébé veut ma bite ? demanda-t-il. »

Harry hocha la tête si vite et si fort qu'aurait pu se briser le cou. Louis glissa un doigt en lui et il sentit Harry frissonner et se resserrer autour de lui. Il ajouta un second doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseaux, l'étirant suffisamment. Il fléchit trois doigts en Harry, qui essaye de s'empaler lui-même profondément sur les jointures, et il pleurait d'anticipation.

« -A quel point ma petite pute veut ma bite ? demanda Louis, retirant ses doigts et Harry couina à la sensation d'abandon.

-Oui, oui, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, Lou, je te veux, geignit Harry, essayant de soulever un peu plus ses fesses, les remuant pour attirer Louis à lui.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? le taquina Louis, laissant l'extrémité de son érection toucher à peine l'entrée d'Harry. »

Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse constituer une réponse, Louis répondit à sa propre question.

« -Je vais te baiser si fort… Ton cul va s'ouvrir pour ma bite. Tu veux bien ? Tu vas t'écrouler sur le matelas et tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant une semaine. Non… Un mois. Et quand Grimshaw remarquera ta démarche, il saura que je t'ai baisé, et que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. Compris ? »

Il n'attendit même pas une réponse et fit une embardée en avant, s'enfonçant en Harry jusqu'à ce que ses hanches touchent les fesses rouges d'Harry.

Harry ravala un sanglot quand Louis commença à bouger en lui, ses coups durs et sans pitié, sans même laissa le temps à son amant de s'habituer. Le front d'Harry reposa sur le matelas quand les poussées de Louis devinrent plus vives et saccadées, frappant ce paquet de nerfs qui le rendait fou.

« -A qui appartiens-tu, Harry ? demanda Louis, saisissant les boucles en sueur de son amant pour lui forcer à relever la tête. »

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et il refusa d'ouvrir la bouche, parce qu'il savait qu'il crierait et gémirait si fort que tout Londres l'entendrait.

« -Es-tu une salope stupide ? A qui appartiens-tu ? força Louis, ses coups si douloureusement lents maintenant, faisant gémir Harry.

-T… Toi, Lou. Je suis seulement à toi, Lou, répondit Harry, bougeant pour sentir les hanches de Louis contre lui.

-Bonne pute, répondit Louis, ses coups reprenant leur vitesse. »

Il cloua Harry encore plus contre le matelas, ce qui facilita sa prise sur les boucles du plus jeune. Il inclina ses hanches et laissa son sexe frôler la prostate d'Harry, gagnant ses gémissements et ses cris.

« -S'il te plait, laisse… putain, laisse-moi me toucher, supplia Harry, sa main tendue sous son corps pour s'occuper dans son érection douloureuse. »

Louis tapa sa main et glissa ses bras autour du torse d'Harry, le soulevant pour que sa poitrine soit contre le dos du plus jeune. Cette nouvelle position lui permit de taper le sweet spot d'Harry, qui était complètement détruit.

« -Je vais venir, Lou, sanglota Harry, et Louis frappa si violemment en lui, menaçant.

-Viens avant moi et tu ne verras pas le fin de_ ça_, Harry. Je pourrais simplement t'enculer jusqu'à ce que je jouisse et ne même pas te laisser de libérer. »

Mais Louis savait que son visage ne tromperait pas Harry, qui était sûr que le plus âgé était déjà proche.

Louis accéléra ses coups, s'enfonçant dans Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un sanglot de bonheur. Il vint en son amant, ses doigts serrant la peau sensible du plus jeune. Il savait qu'Harry aimait ça. Il priait pour ça.

Redescendant doucement, il rit et glissa sa main sous Harry, le caressant rapidement. Après quelques tremblements, Harry se crispa et se déversa en de longs filets de sperme sur les draps.

Louis tourna le visage en sueur d'Harry sur le côté, et embrassa sa mâchoire quand Harry revint de son orgasme.

« -Merci, murmura Harry quand son petit-ami tira son corps faible et le coucha contre les oreillers.

-Tu étais un bon garçon, le complimenta Louis, se blottissant contre Harry et tirant les couvertures salies sur eux. »

Harry était trop occupé à rougir pour répondre, alors Louis se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« -J'ai mal au cul, remarqua Harry quand Louis se recula.

-Oh, vraiment ? murmura Louis sarcastiquement, avant de l'embrasser profondément.

-Oui, haleta Harry entre deux baisers. »

Louis capitula et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami et se blottit contre le torse d'Harry.

« -Peut-être devrions-nous faire des interviews avec Nick plus souvent.

-Harry, n'y pense même pas. »


End file.
